Liquid crystal display devices are produced by, for example, positioning and bonding, to each other, a first mother substrate, which is to be divided into a plurality of array substrates, and a second mother substrate, which is to be divided into a plurality of counter substrates, and then cutting display devices each having pairs of an opposing array substrate and counter substrate.
In each of the regions of the first mother substrate that will be divided into array substrates, there are provided a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, a plurality of scanning lines arranged along the rows of the pixel electrodes, a plurality of signal lines arranged along the columns of the pixel electrodes, and pixel switches configured to switch electrical connection between the signal lines and the pixel electrodes in accordance with the signals applied through the scanning lines.
In each of the regions of the first mother substrate that will be divided into array substrates, a driving circuit configured to drive display pixels via the scanning lines and signal lines, and various wirings to which video signals and control signals are input, are provided around a display section in which the pixel electrodes are arranged.
The first and second mother substrates are fixed, opposed to each other, by seal members that are formed, by tracing, around the display sections. A liquid crystal material is filled in the region between the first and second mother substrates that is enclosed by the seal member. In this state, the first and second mother substrates are divided at predetermined positions into a plurality of liquid crystal display devices.